cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suweria
|- |'Capital City' || Elesaria |- |'Largest City' || Elesaria |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Government' • Head of State • Head of Government | Constitutional Monarchy King Elessar XVII Prime Minister David Cassel |- |'Legislature' | High Council (5 members elected at large, led by PM appointed by king) |- |'End of Isolationism' | 15 July 2006 |- |'Area' • Total | .436 mile diameter. (06/16/06) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 83 Supporters (06/16/06) 72 Working Citizens (06/16/06) 11 Soldiers (06/16/06) |- |'National Anthem' | Old Philadelphia |- |'National Holiday' | 4 July; Founders Day |- |'National Tax Rate' | 15% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $39.90 $33.92 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 20% |- |'Currency' | 1 Dollar ($) = 100 Cents |- |'Resources' • Connected | Pigs & Rubber Not Available |} The Kingdom of Suweria is a monarchic nation based in the ruins of the city of Philadelphia. The Kingdom has been existing barely with a small number of people for many years, what with the dangers of wolves, bears, and other dangerous animals throughout the area. It has kept the population very low for a long time through the many monarchs, most of which died fighting the constant wild animal attacks on Elesaria, the 'city' based at the old City Hall, renamed "Elesaria" after the first brave leader, Elessar Lundelius. The borders of Elesaria are defined as "16th Street to 14th Street, Cherry Street to Walnut Street. All citizens live within the old City Hall, but military patrols keep the other borders clear of the wild animals that once plagued the nation. Now, the armed forces stands ready for either animal or human attack. The King has opened foreign relations for the first time very recently, and the expansion of the population, armed forces, and borders is expected to explode because of the end of the threat. Monarchy The monarchy of Suweria is of the House of Lundelius, descended from Elessar Lundelius, who was the first King of Suweria. The kings and queens rotated regnal names between Elessar for men and Tatyana for women. House of Lundelius continues even though there have been many queens (the name continued despite marriage). The following is the list of all the monarchs of Suweria and their relation to the last one and their original name: Elessar I (first King; Elessar Lundelius) Tatyana I (sister; Tatiana Lundelius) Elessar II (son; Jonathan Peterson) Elessar III (son; David Peterson) Elessar IV (brother; Jacob Peterson) Tatyana II (daughter; Danielle Peterson) Elessar V (son; Charles Goldman) Elessar VI (son; James Goldman) Elessar VII (son; Edward Goldman) Tatyana III (niece; Stephanie Goldman) Tatyana IV (daughter; Jennifer Johnson) Elessar VIII (brother; Carl Johnson) Elessar IX (nephew; Edward Heller) Tatyana V (sister; Julia Heller) Tatyana VI (daughter; Charlotte Smith) Tatyana VII (sister; Ellen Smith) Elessar X (son; William Jones) Elessar XI (son; Adam Jones) Elessar XII (son; Nicholas Jones) Elessar XIII (nephew; Samuel Warrington) Tatyana VIII (daughter; Naomi Warrington) Tatyana IX (sister; Deborah Warrington) Tatyana X (sister; Esther Warrington) Elessar XIV (son; Jeffrey Abrams) Elessar XV (brother; Robert Abrams) Tatyana XI (niece; Emily Abrams) Elessar XVI (brother; John-Robert Abrams) Elessar XVII (son; Richard Abrams) The monarchy also have a title developed for formal use. The style of the current monarch is His Majesty, Elessar the Seventeenth, by the Grace of God, King of Suweria, Lord of the old City Hall, Master-at-Arms of the Baubles of Philadelphia, Successor to the Mayors of Philadelphia, Commander-in-Chief of the Defense of the Realm Category:Nations